The Choice
by MerlinWolf
Summary: The new girl is here. It was a SYOC, but my character has been chosen. So DO JOT SUBMIT. I repeat. DO NOT SUBMIT. Aurelia Tremaine is the Cousin of Dizzy Tremaine and the daughter of Anastasia. This is based off of the movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who entered a Character by PM. It was tough but I have decided to go with ZoeLupin's character Aurelia.**

 **Now I know you want the story so I'm gonna shut up.**

 _Name: Aurelia Tremaine_

 _Age: 15_

 _Nicknames: Relli, Ura, Lia._

 _Parent: Anastasia Tremaine_

 _Hair: Long and dark brown. Falls in a glossy watefall._

 _Eyes: Big Brown._

 _Skin: Slight tan._

 _Tall/Short/inbetween: Inbetween_

 _Powers: She can make anyone do anything (Charmspeak)_

 _Personality: She is very shy but is good. She is bubbly and very persuasive._

 _Sexuality: Gay, but hides it and flirts with everyone._

 _Hobbies: Art, gymnastics, stealing and giving makeovers._

 _Talents: Singing_

 _Status: Single_

 _Siblings: Anthony Tremaine, younger brother._

 _Isle/Auradon: Isle._

 _Storylie idea: She lives with Dizzy and Lady Tremaine till she and Dizzy are invted to live in Auradon. She gets along with Evie and Dizzy best._

 **Aurelia**

Diz and I continue with our chores in Granny's Curl up and Dye hair salon when men in blue and gold walk in carrying a scroll. "Aurelia and Dizzy Tremaine?" The man with the scroll asks. "Yes." We say. "From King Benjamin to Miss Aurelia Tremaine and Miss Dizzy Tremaine. By oder of His Royal Highness and Isle of the Lost children's Spokesperson Evie Queen. You areheavy invited to live in Auradon under the care of Cinderella Charming." He reads. Diz and I look at each other and squeal. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Granny's yells from upstairs. "SORRY GRANNY!" Diz and I call. "Lia. We're going to Auradon." Diz says. "I know, Diz. I'm standing right here." I reply, unable to keep the smile off my face.

/

We climb out of the limo in fronto of the school Auradon Prep. "I.I.I.I LOVE IT!" Diz squeals.

"I Can't belive were actually here." I grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Introducing:**

 **THE CHOICE, CHAPTER THREE!**

/

AURELIA 

/

Diz and I continue with our chores in Granny's Curl up and Dye hair salon when men in blue and gold walk in carrying a scroll. "Aurelia and Dizzy Tremaine?" The man with the scroll asks. "Yes." We say. "From King Benjamin to Miss Aurelia Tremaine and Miss Dizzy Tremaine. By oder of His Royal Highness and Isle of the Lost children's Spokesperson Evie Queen. You areheavy invited to live in Auradon under the care of Cinderella Charming." He reads. Diz and I look at each other and squeal. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Granny's yells from upstairs. "SORRY GRANNY!" Diz and I call. "Lia. We're going to Auradon." Diz says. "I know, Diz. I'm standing right here." I reply, unable to keep the smile off my face.

We climb out of the limo in front of the school. Auradon Prep."I.I.I.I LOVE IT!" Diz squeals. "I can't believe we're actually here." I grin."Welcome to Auradon Prep." King Ben says. "Dizzy. Aurelia." Evie says from behind him. "EVIE!" We run at her and hug her tight. "Thank you." I say. "It's okay. You two deserve to be here." Evie tells us.

/

After we've all be introduced Evie and Mal take us up to our room. We're sharing. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "This is your room." Mal says, opening th e door for us. It's large and white with pink everywhere. The window actually have light and the mirror isn't broken. "I love it." I say, jumping on the bed by the door. My scarf comes off and falls onto the bed. "Lia. Who did this to you?" Mal asks, looking at the cut on my neck. "Harry Hook. I stodd up to him and he cut me. Still took the cash. Maybe a day after you left." I say.

/

 **sorry it's short but I got a lot to do this year. School is on break so I'll try to get as many updated done as possible. I'm aiming for one a week.**

 **So. Aurelia and Mal are close like Dizzy and Evie. Now Mal knowsays that Lia is hurt what'll she do?**

SimiS chapter 2 . Oct 15

Omg love it ! Is there any chance that she will end up with evie ? **I have no idea. I'm going to let them story flow.**

twilight sparkle chapter 2 . Oct 15

Oh! Never mind! Nice story, glad ZoeLupins character got chosen, nice storyline too, I think I also need a mental slap,cos when am I gonna learn that the forum hates me? Never mind my rant, continue, its nice  
Love twilight sparkle

 **Thanks. I think I just clocked with Aurelia. I felt like she would be easy to write and get to know as a character. Pius it would be easyour to insert her into the story.**

Thanks for the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

My scarf comes off and falls onto the bed. "Lia. Who did this to you?" Mal asks, looking at the cut on my neck. "Harry Hook. I stood up to him and he cut me. Still took the cash. Maybe a day after you left." I say.

"Let me see." Mal sits down next to me and tilts my head up a little, by the chin. "Dosen't look infected. I can get it checked for you if you want." Mal tells me. "Um. Okay." I say. "Ura. Did Harry Hook do that?" Evie asks me, noticing the line on my neck. "Day after we left. She stood up to him." Mal tells the Blue Princess. "It's okay, Bluebird." I tell her. She smiles at the nick name, before pulling me up. "I am taking you to the nurse." Evie says. She pulls me out of the room, leaving Dizzy with Mal.

/

We go back to the room, me with a thick white thing over my neck. "It itches." I complain. "Yes, but. It'll help you get better." Evie points out. We turn the corner and enter the room. Mal has already left and Evie is looking at the cloths in the closet. "Me and Mal will come back to get you two for dinner. Don'teave the room till we get you. We don't need you getting hurt again." Evie jokes. She turns and leaves the room, shutting the door behined her. "Aura. Have you seen this. There's enough for a differen outfit every dayear of the year." Dizzy squeals.

/

The next few days Dizzy and I send settling into Auradon Prep and meeting Mal and Evie's AK friends. Appaently Cargos has and girlfriend and Evie has a boyfriend. Mal and King Ben we already knew about. Carlos is dating Jane, Daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Evie is dating Doug, son of Dopeyour Dwarf. Jay has something going on with Lonnie, Daughter of Mulan. And, may I say, Lonnie is hot. As in I would date her hot. And I have high expectations.

 **Hi. Sorry it's late.**

 ***dodges chair thrown at head***

 **I'm actually writing that at half past midnight, when I'm supposed to be asleep. So, if this is short it' beause I have school in nine hours and I have to get up in six.**

 **Roy: So. Should have wrote it earlier.**

 **Me: Writers block Roy.**

 **Me: Sorry bout my brother. He's texting me while I write this.**

 **Shutup and go to sleep you have a exam first period! ?**


	4. Apologies

Hello People.

I'm so sorry that I've been neglecting my stories but my Grandma passed lae November and we'r still trying to get her Estates sorted out.

I'm also sorry for making you think this is a strychnine update when it is not.

Wishing you all the best.

Merlin.


End file.
